Abstract: Food Safety is an important area for every single person in Pennsylvania. Preventing food-borne illnesses will improve public health. Being able to respond to Food Emergencies in an effective and efficient manner is essential to protect the public. Since July 2008, the Department?s Bureau of Food Safety and Laboratory Services, has had a Manufactured Food inspection contract with the FDA, conducting 300 inspections annually under contract. In 2011, the Department enrolled in the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards and agreed to complete our program-self assessment. In 2011 we also began the development, for the first time ever in the state, the PA. Rapid Response Team. With the financial support provided by FDA our Bureau has moved to have a fully complaint and developed MFRPS program and PA RRT team. We are now in maintenance stage and are seeking funding to continue the program maintenance.